


We Can Do This.

by dr_glove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri, af, idk it's supposed to be cute, keion-ss af, well i hope it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you need to do is talk it out.<br/><br/>[Korra/Asami]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do This.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorysavery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/gifts).



> Dedicated to the wonderful meganeburhapsody on tumblr. I am her Secret Santa, yes. She is a wonderful person go follow her and read her shit???

A comfortable silence settled between the two lovers as Korra’s gaze awkwardly flickered towards her feet. “Are you…really considering that?” Her expression contorted into embarrassment, cheeks heating up as her lips quirked upward. It wasn’t the first time the two discussed such pressing matters, but a lot of times Korra would do her best to divert attention towards someone she encountered earlier in the day or the fact that she learned a sick new trick (stories and skills that Asami had already seen and heard prior to their conversation). This time, she was really beginning to feel herself warming up to the idea because she had witnessed so many other couples that were conveying holiday cheer and love, and Korra wanted to be a part of it. Not because of the vanity over being involved in the holiday mess of what was supposed to be happy, but because she knew that she wanted to spend this year and every other year with her for the rest of her life. She always knew that she wanted to share every moment with Asami through the hardships and battles and romantic escapades and sensual encounters. And although, at first, Asami felt neglected in a way knowing that she loved Korra with all her heart, and she was obviously not ready for that type of commitment; she knew that simply waiting her out was a special adventure in itself and she wouldn’t trade her presence for the world.  
  
A wide smile spread Asami’s lips. “Yes, of course. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” She parted her hair with her nimble fingers, running them through the raven tresses that Korra adored to death and always managed to cherish it, especially when their bodies were wrapped intimately between the sheets. “If you’re ready, of course.”  
  
“Yes, I’m ready. I’ve always been ready.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Korra from the start wanted to propose in some big fancy way to Asami, but she never found the right time to do it. She was all for perfect moments and finding the right one was so difficult for her. Should she propose to her when Asami just got out of the shower with a towel hugging her naked frame? Should she propose when they were spending a night out at a restaurant, asking ahead of time that the waiter put the ring in the dessert? Should she propose right after a session of energy draining love making, being stoic and demanding, simply muttering a, “marry me”? Would any of those fit together correctly, piecing a puzzle that she had been trying to solve for a majority of the three years they had spent their emotional connection together? Would the pieces match – would the pieces dissolve into a burst of fireworks that would ignite and set their whole relationship on fire? Would it work? “I think that…I’ve been thinking too much. About it.”  
  
Her head tilted, curiosity written across her face as she angled her body towards Korra’s, eyes beckoning for her to continue. Asami knew that the proposal and marriage thing was only an issue because Korra felt that she wasn’t enough, or something she did wouldn’t be enough, or it was an entirely different internal struggle she was having trouble with all together. She had asked about it several times, but Korra would brush it off, sporting a painfully forced grin before asserting the fact that _there was no problem._ It’s just that she wasn’t ready, she said. It’s just that she wasn’t sure, she said. But was it really?  
  
“I’m bad at expressing my feelings. A lot.” She didn’t have to say that for Asami to know. After years of experience, Asami was practically a pro at knowing how and when to pry for answers. Lots of arguments had risen when she didn’t know how to wait the Avatar out, because she was too keen on trying to get answers out of her right at that moment. And after a while, she just learned. Forcing words into her mouth wouldn’t get her attention, and constantly begging for a response would certainly _not_ give her an opportunity to properly communicate with her. Korra was a one question, one answer type of person. You get one try, and if you max out the first time, you had better try your luck another day. “And, I have been wanting this. For a while. A really long time, actually…” She sighed. She couldn’t sound any less romantic.  
  
“I just…I wanted to propose. Like, spontaneously. And have a huge, spectacular show of parades or something, and…I just wanted it to be awesome!” Her hand gestures weren’t very animate after a while. “But, I wasn’t sure how or when. I know what you like. I know you. And now, I realize you didn’t need any of it…you just needed me to talk about it. I get nervous and stuff, so you know…I, I kind of thought I’d mess it up if I planned it out. Trust me, there isn’t a day where I don’t think about it. I just…I really want to spend all of my life with you. In every way possible. So, we could get married today or tomorrow or next month or next year, and I wouldn’t care one bit. But, I know how important it is to you that I can call you my wife, and…I want you to be happy too. So, Asami…will you do that thing where you marry me?”  
  
“You big dork.” Korra blinked at Asami with wide eyes, feeling a bit bashful. “That was really sweet. It is important to me, but I understood you needed a bit of time to think things over. I’m sorry you felt that way, but I love you.” Her lips grazed over her lovers, spacing out a bit as she focused of the feeling of her. The sensation of her warm lips against hers was always like a dream she could never wake up from. Kissing her was fulfilling each time, and Korra was such a giving person. “There’s never a moment where you’re not on my mind.”  
  
“Same for me, Asami.”  
  
“So,” she continued carefully, “we can get married. When you’re ready of course. Where do you want the marriage to be? Who will marry us?”  
  
Korra rolled her eyes. “Your previous boyfriend maybe?”  
  
“He’s not holy enough!” They both burst into laughter. “Okay, I’m sorry. I know none of it matters to you, so we should have a nice quiet marriage, a few close friends, and –”  
  
“No! Oh my god, are you kidding me? We better have the biggest party there is! We have to invite anyone you know and their friends too. We should order a buffet for the wedding – just make sure that you don’t let me near it – and a huge chocolate fountain!”  
  
Asami couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face. “Korra, slow down, anything is fine for me.” Asami could swear on anything that Korra was the biggest people pleaser, and she had the best times when trying to let Asami know just how much she could show off. “Really, we don’t need anything big.”  
  
“I need everyone to know that you’re my wife!” She leaned forward, holding her hand and squeezing it tightly, excitement glimmering in her eyes. Before, Korra was nervous about how she would go about proposing, but now that she had lifted a heavy burden on her heart, she could practically do anything; with Asami’s permission, naturally, but she honestly couldn’t contain her energy. Her heart was literally about to burst just thinking about how beautiful Asami would look in a dress, accentuating every feature and attribute that made her angelic in every way. She simply couldn’t wait for the moment when the priest would say, “you may now kiss the bride,” and feel the entire time in the atmosphere stop when she kissed her beloved lover that she could call a wife. When nonchalantly buying a drink from the convenient store, she knew she would start smirking condescendingly when people would ask, “ah, a young lady like you is already married? Who’s the lucky one?” Korra loved showing off what she had, even if it meant bragging about how amazing Asami was. And Asami was the thing she prized the most in her life, so it was pretty much like taking out a wad of cash when asked for a bill, or break dancing when a ballroom guest had requested a performance. But Asami was so much more than that to her; more than any money or skill could ever provide.  
  
“You are…literally my everything. I want everyone to know that.” The darker complexion that she acquired from her parents didn’t allow her to blush visibly in front of Asami, but she did feel her face light up on fire. “I just really, really love you. A lot.”  
  
“I know that, Korra. There won’t be a day where you have to tell me because I’ve always known that you’ve loved me.” Her forehead rested against hers, and the entire world stopped in motion.  
  
“Well, I’ll say it again and every other day to come. I love you.”


End file.
